Gajes del oficio
by Karen Hikari
Summary: No, decidió Annabeth, proponer el entrenamiento para una familia de mortales había sido tan mala idea después de todo. Aunque, sinceramente, era de lo más curioso que algo como un combate de armas fuera justamente lo que le devolvía a su familia, pensó la hija de Atenea. Pero era una hija de una diosa de la guerra, después de todo, y esto no eran sino gajes del oficio.
**Bueno, aquí les dejo la segunda parte de la trilogía de los Chase (la anterior es Cuentacuentos y la siguiente es Explicación lógica). Esta historia, además de estar dedicada a AngelyChan que me sugirió escribir algo más con los mellizos está especialmente dirigido hacia todas esas personas que me habían estado pidiendo un Percabeth pero no había podido escribir porque no tenía tiempo (ni trama), espero que les guste, porque me divertí muchísimo escribiendo esta historia.**

* * *

 ** _Gajes del oficio_**

* * *

Si había algo en lo que todos los padres del mundo estaban de acuerdo, eso era que sus hijos —y los niños en general— no estaban capacitados para manejar un arma —o siquiera un cuchillo en la mesa— hasta después de haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Quizás ni siquiera entonces.

Aunque, claro, las madres y padres de semidioses debían ser un poco —léase, un mucho— más flexibles en cuanto a este punto y resignarse a encontrar espadas en la sala de estar y flechas olvidadas en los baños de la casa.

Danya Chase entendía eso, y a pesar de que no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que encontraba un arma en su casa y pedirle a Annabeth que lo retirara del alcance de sus hermano, sabía que su hijastra necesitaba esas armas, y que ordenarle que se deshiciera de ellas era una falta de respeto y una tontería, pues de surgir alguna verdadera emergencia o la aparición inesperada de un monstruo, si Annabeth no tenía con qué defenderse no sólo la hija de Atenea, sino también ella y sus propios hijos estarían en riego.

Danya entendía todo eso.

Lo que no terminaba de comprender era por qué Annabeth había decidido empeñarse en que sus hermanos menores, meros _mortales_ , aprendieran el manejo de una espada casi más grande que ellos mismos.

Pero claro, Annabeth era una hija de Atenea, y como tal, tenía un arsenal de ases guardados bajo la manda para cuando quería iniciar y ganar una discusión con argumentos.

Annabeth declaraba, por ejemplo, que por más que ella no quisiera hacerlo, su aroma siempre atraería a algún monstruo, y aunque era cierto que una _empusa_ o un perro del infierno no eran algo a lo que ella temiera enfrentarse en demasía, siempre era mejor estar preparados, pues semidiosa o no, ella no era invencible.

Además, decía, incluso si no hablaban de monstruos _literales_ , en el propio mundo mortal había infinidad de peligros a los que un adolescente o niño debía enfrentarse o, bien visto, alguien de cualquier edad, y… ¿no querían Frederick y ella un entrenamiento de lucha greco-romana o manejo de arma blanca también?

Pero no, Danya se había negado en rotundo. No, eso era muy peligroso. No, ¿cómo iba a soltarle una daga o una espada a sus hermanos menores? No, no, no y no.

Eso hasta que Annabeth tuvo la brillante idea de mencionar al valiente, leal y súper simpático Percy Jackson. Y entonces, mágicamente, Danya había decidido que quizás esto no era tan mala idea. Percy era alguien responsable y de trato fácil que tenía una encantadora sonrisa y talento con los niños. _Quizás_ esto podría funcionar.

Annabeth se había alegrado tanto por la afirmativa de la asiática que había decidido pasar por alto el hecho de que Danya —su propia madrastra, quien vivía con ella— confiaba más en alguien como Percy para controlar objetos puntiagudos y peligrosos que en ella.

De cualquier forma, toda esta historia explicaba por qué en ese momento Percy, Annabeth y los mellizos estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de los Chase, una variedad de armas esparcidas a sus pies, para inmensa preocupación de Danya, que básicamente había comprado dos pares de botiquines, uno para cada uno de ellos.

—Muy bien, niños, esto es peligroso y quiero que se lo tomen en serio —inició Annabeth, la daga que había conseguido para remplazar a su anterior arma ya en su mano derecha, para gran admiración de sus hermanos. A sus espaldas, Percy sonreía confianzudamente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

—¿Estás segura de que mamá te dio permiso de esto? —inquirió Bobby, que no estaba convencido de querer tomar alguna de las armas que Annabeth le había ofrecido anteriormente.

Reprimiendo un suspiro, la hija de Atenea asintió.

—Esto es sólo una explicación básica del uso de un arma…

—O cualquier cosa que sirva como una —la interrumpió Percy.

—Para que puedan hacer uso de ellas en caso de alguna emergencia —continuó Annabeth sin inmutarse.

—Entonces, ¿no vamos a utilizar armas de verdad? —argumentó Mathew.

—Ustedes no —apuntó Annabeth—. Danya me mataría si dejo que hagan eso. Por ahora sólo quiero que vean lo que haremos Percy y yo y aprendan de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—También les agradeceríamos que mantuvieran sus extremidades quietas y no se atravesaran porque puede resultar peligroso. Gracias por entrenar con nosotros y esperamos que la lección de hoy sea de su agrado —anunció Percy, fingiendo seriedad antes de que la risa le pudiera al ver a Annabeth rodar los ojos con resignación.

Justo cuando tanto sus hermanos como Percy habían por fin logrado contener su risa, Annabeth atacó al hijo de Poseidón, girando sobre sus talones y lanzándose hacia Percy con la daga en alto, en un solo y fluido movimiento. Percy, a su vez, retrocedió justo a tiempo, sacando a _Contracorriente_ de su bolsillo derecho de inmediato y deteniendo el segundo ataque de Annabeth con una lluvia de chispas.

La siguiente vez, fu él quien se le adelantó a la hija de Atenea, agachándose para evadir un asalto y lanzando un golpe con el mango de la espada hacia la rodilla izquierda de la chica en un intento por hacerla perder el equilibrio, aunque sólo consiguió que la hija de Atenea se tambaleara un poco y retrocediera.

Tan pronto se recuperó, Annabeth giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a Percy durante unos preciosos tres segundos que el chico no supo aprovechar antes de arremeter nuevamente, consiguiendo por fin alcanzar a su oponente de una forma exquisitamente calculada que le permitió rasgar una pequeña costura en la manga de la camiseta azul celeste que Percy llevaba puesta, declarándose ganadora del pequeño enfrentamiento. Pero no antes de que Percy se inclinara hacia adelante y le plantara un casto beso en la mejilla derecha, sorprendiéndola tanto que la daga que sostenía se escapó de sus manos.

—¡Percy! ¡¿Percy, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —masculló Annabeth, afanándose en acomodar algunos mechones que se habían escapado de su coleta de caballo tras sus orejas en la esperanza de que sus hermanos no se dieran cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

—Nada, nada —replicó Percy, doblándose de la risa antes de aprovechar su inclinación para recoger el arma de Annabeth, tomándola por la punta para ofrecerle el mango a la hija de Atenea.

—No puedo creerlo —le susurró Annabeth al voltearse hacia sus hermanos, sus mejillas aún algo coloreadas de un rosa claro.

De no ser por que Bobby y Mathew estaban ahí, probablemente habría vuelto a arremeter contra Percy pero, afortunadamente, para cómo estaban las cosas, le bastó acomodarse su arma en la funda que rodeaba su cintura y dirigirle una mirada asesina al hijo de Poseidón.

—Muy bien, ahora lo que Percy y yo debemos enseñarles es a hacer algo así, ¿quedó claro? —anunció, refiriéndose a sus hermanos de nueva cuenta.

—¿Con el final también? —le preguntó Mathew con fingida inocencia.

Ante la risa de Percy y sus hermanos, Annabeth sólo pudo rodar los ojos, consolándose con el pensamiento de que, al menos, el hecho de que los chicos se permitieran hacerle ese tipo de bromas sólo era una muestra más de que ahora verdaderamente confiaban en ella.

—Preferentemente no, sobre todo si no tienes novia —apuntó Annabeth, dirigiéndose hacia el montón de armas —pequeño o grande, según se viera. Pequeño para el arsenal que había en el campamento; grande para una familia de mortales— que Percy y ella habían llevado como demostración y tomó dos espadas de madera que medían alrededor de cuarenta centímetros, mismas que el hijo de Poseidón había tenido la precaución de comprar. Tal vez Danya tenía la razón y soltarle una espada verdadera a un niño de diez años no era una idea tan brillante después de todo.

—Es más fácil de lo que parece —afirmó Percy, dándose cuenta de cómo Bobby se estremeció levemente al ver las armas—. Se trata de hacerse uno con tu arma y reaccionar con ella como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, usarla sin que tengas que pensarlo.

—Además, y se los advierto desde ya —añadió Annabeth—, esto no es para que se peleen entre ustedes o para que vayan a causar problemas en su escuela. Quiero que aprendan a combatir sólo para que estén seguros y sepan qué hacer si alguien los ataca antes, ¿está claro?

—Annabeth, pero… pero acabas de pelear con Percy, ¿eso no es…?, ¿eso no es peligroso? —preguntó Bobby nerviosamente.

—Sí, siempre que se usen armas hay cierto peligro —asintió la chica, sabiéndose incapaz de mentir.

—Es un acto de confianza —la salvó Percy—. Para poder decir que conoces a alguien plenamente deber hacer visto todas sus facetas. Las personas que entrenan juntas conocen a sus aliados y eso les permite saber cómo reaccionaran ante una amenaza y pelear codo con codo. Eso es lo que Annabeth y yo hacemos, confiamos el uno en el otro.

—¿Entonces lo que quieren decir es que Bobby y yo debemos aprender a pelear juntos porque así nos conoceremos mejor? —inquirió Mathew con un deje de escepticismo.

—Algo así —asintió Annabeth—. Más que nada, deben aprender a defenderse a sí mismos y saber que pueden hacer cualquier cosa que se propongan.

Finalmente, Annabeth ofreció las armas de madera a sus hermanos y ordenó que trataran de imitar el combate que acababan de ver.

Durante el próximo par de horas, Annabeth y Percy se afanaron en corregir posturas, en gritar consejos y en permitir errores y esperar que los chicos aprendieran de ellos y volvieran a empezar.

—¿Ven cómo no es tan difícil? —preguntó Percy una vez que los cuatro estuvieron sentados en el suelo, Bobby y Mathew tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ante las respuestas evasivas de ambos niños, Percy y Annabeth no pudieron evitar dirigirse una mutua sonrisa. Claro que recordaban lo difíciles que habían sido sus primeros entrenamientos, pero ésos eran sólo gajes del oficio. Sinceramente, pensaba Annabeth, el patio trasero de su propia casa no era un mal lugar para entrenar comparado con encontrar un monstruo sediento de sangre en un callejón sin salida.

—Después de eso, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta? —comenzó Mathew, jadeando mientras apuntaba a la pequeña montaña de armas que había quedado olvidada junto a ellos; por toda respuesta, Annabeth asintió distraídamente, alcanzándose una botella al tiempo que Percy se encogía de hombros—. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

—¿Perdón? —inquirieron ambos semidioses al mismo tiempo.

—¡Exacto! —secundó Bobby, respirando perfectamente de nueva cuenta—. ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Esta vez fue el turno de sonrojarse cuando Annabeth tomó la palabra y comenzó su narración.

—Bueno, hace casi seis años me dejaron a cargo de la enfermería del campamento, y ahí, medio muerto y babeando como si no hubiera un mañana estaba este… este semidiós —inició, intencionalmente molestando al hijo de Poseidón.

—¡Pero si te has comido toda la parte del minotauro! —protestó Percy, aunque los dos niños lo ignoraron, enfocados en su hermana, igual que la propia Annabeth—. ¡Eso sí que molaba!

—Entonces resulta que este enclenque era un hijo de los tres dioses más poderosos en todo el panteón griego y yo pensaba "Dioses, si éste es el héroe de la profecía, estamos perdidos".

—¡No es cierto! —argumentó Percy—. ¡Tú estabas igual de sorprendida que yo!

—De acuerdo, tal vez no estaba tan mal y sí, había vencido a un monstruo sin entrenamiento previo, pero aun así no era la persona más brillante que hubiera visto.

—¡Annabeth! —se quejó Percy, fingiendo indignación.

Finalmente, la mirada cargada de fingido dolor del semidiós les pudo a todos y los tres hijos de Frederick Chase estallaron en risas.

—Fingiré que todo esto no ha pasado sólo porque sé que no podrías vivir sin mí, Annie —amenazó el hijo de Poseidón tan pronto las carcajadas hubieron terminado, utilizando el apodo que Annabeth no soportaba intencionalmente.

Al final, bastó que sus ojos se cruzaran para que tanto Percy como Annabeth se sonrieran con cariño.

No, decidió Annabeth, proponer el entrenamiento no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

Aunque, sinceramente, era de lo más curioso que algo como un combate de armas fuera justamente lo que le devolvía a su familia, pensó la hija de Atenea. Sin embargo, bien visto, era una hija de una diosa de la guerra, después de todo, y esto no eran sino gajes del oficio.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden que aún falta una última historia que podrán leer en algunos momentos.**

 **Si me han estado leyendo anteriormente, pueden saltarse estas últimas notas, pues es básicamente lo mismo.**

 **Cambiando un poco de tema, quiero compartir algo con ustedes. Este febrero hizo exactamente tres años (desde febrero del 2013) que escribí mi primera historia, un fanfic llamado "Campanas" para la serie Death Note.**

 **En ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo grande que llegaría a ser esto, ni de que ése era el primer paso hacia algo que realmente ha definido una etapa de mi vida.**

 **Decidí que debía hacer algo para conmemorar esta fecha, y se me ocurrió que no había nada mejor que acercarme a ustedes, los lectores, que al fin y al cabo son los que me han apoyado, los que me piden que continúe haciendo esto (la verdad sería incapaz de dejarlo aunque me lo pidieran, así que es un honor que al menos les guste lo que hago), y los que hacen que esto valga la pena.**

 **Así que este mes decidí abrir una cuenta en Facebook dedicada especialmente al fanfiction (también con el nombre de Karen Hikari, obviamente), en donde podrán ver qué historia planeo actualizar pronto, mis planes para el mes y mucho, ¡mucho más!**

 **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos esos seguidores, a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, de comentar, de añadir a favoritos. Esto lo hago por ustedes y para ustedes y, con toda honestidad, me debo a los lectores, así que esta es una forma más para extenderles mi agradecimiento.**

 **Les aviso desde ahora que esto será una total locura, porque como he escrito historias tanto en inglés como español, tengo seguidores de ambos idiomas así que ya me verán traduciendo cada nota que haga. ¡Esperemos que no queme nada en esta página!**

 **Así que, comenten, siéntanse libres de revisar la página de Facebook y, como siempre, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
